


Nice Cardassians

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Compromise is important in a cross-cultural relationship.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 42
Kudos: 251





	Nice Cardassians

**Author's Note:**

> References to Cardassian reproduction and sex adapted from [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479%E2%80%9D%20rel=) by tinsnip.

Nice Cardassians don't. Usually. That's what he was taught (well, not explicitly taught, but one can infer things), and although his life is so very much different to the lives his progenitors led, he does try to follow the customs and practices of generations before. But some things are simply impractical. He's married to an alien, after all. He can't be too rigid in his ways. For his poor husband's sake. 

It's not just bedroom things. Julian's managed to persuade him to eat Earth foods with his hands, for example, like pizza. But to be fair it's mostly bedroom things. One must make allowances.

Nice Cardassians certainly don't let their alien husbands pleasure them orally with their hot mouths and soft darting tongues. Well, they might, but only to please said husbands, and only if oral sex is extremely important to their dear husbands' cultures, which of course would be the case for nice Cardassians with human husbands. As Julian has made clear. 

They never allow their husbands to do it because of the extremely pleasant sensations it evokes when their human tongues plumb the depths of their _ajan_ s, lap tantalisingly at the wet muscular walls of said organs, or trip up to the bases of their _prUt_ s and somehow seem to roll around to encircle them with a dexterity that a Cardassian lover would never be able to attain.

Not, of course, that a nice Cardassian would ever do that to another Cardassian. So Garak wouldn't know. 

Any vocalisation, whether elicited due to appreciation of the skill of one's human partner or for other reasons, is purely for his (the human’s) benefit. He has expressed that it pleases him to be notified when he has executed a particularly effective move, so that he can do it again. It would be impolite not to indulge him in this. The same goes for any quivering or tensing of the body, and of course any moistening of the _ajan_ (which is involuntary in any case). 

It is best, for the sake of marital harmony, to allow one's human partner to indulge in this particular activity as often as he wishes. This is despite the fact that he may refer to it as 'eating you out', and likely will not even notice the vulgarity of that phrase. This is even despite the likelihood that he will bring you to climax on most occasions, sometimes by taking your _prUt_ in his mouth and sometimes purely by the skilled manoeuvring of his tongue about your _ajan_. 

This is even, and shockingly, despite the fact that after he has left you a shivering, insensate heap on the bed — yes, this obscene act will usually take place on your marital bed, it's important to him — he will invite himself to crawl into your arms and may kiss you on the mouth with a face still wet from the activity you have just so lovingly allowed him to indulge in. 

The mouth. Make no mistake about his favourite location for kissing, though your chin, ear ridge, or forehead may also be targets. And what's worse, he will have the expectation that you to hold him while he does this, and probably for a while afterwards. Not that nice Cardassians don't also cuddle on their marital beds, but certainly not whilst covered in bodily fluids. 

These are the things nice Cardassians must take into account when considering marriage to aliens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Garak, he really does a lot to keep Julian happy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome, even on this silly fic!
> 
> And don't forget about [Babel Trek Open Project](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BabelTrek)! It's an event for any and all works involving Star Trek and language! The works start going live on 18 January, but you have until the 8th of February if you want to contribute something!
> 
> **26 November 2020**
> 
> Adding this note to tell you about [Star Trek: Just in Time Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/justintimefest/profile), an all Star Trek, all media fan fest speculating on the role of TIME in Star Trek. From the organisers of Babel Trek!
> 
> Taking submissions from now until 8 February 2021.
> 
> First works unveiled 18 January 2021.
> 
> Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/justintimefest/profile) for more information.
> 
> Follow the [Just In Time Tumblr](https://startrekjustintime.tumblr.com) here.
> 
> I hope you'll consider participating!


End file.
